


Five Joint Missions, Post-Retrograde

by LtLJ



Series: Retrograde Extras [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that happen on missions where SG-1 and SGA-1 go through the gate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Joint Missions, Post-Retrograde

1) Teyla didn't trust Mitchell. He was too easygoing, too smooth-spoken, too personable. She remembered the first meeting between their peoples, when Colonel Sumner had been abrasive and suspicious, leaving John, the one who had never been through a stargate before, had never met anyone of another world, to speak of friendship and alliance. It had all been very awkward, but patently honest. And as Athosians, she and the others had appreciated the honesty enough to excuse the rest.

Then two teams were attacked on M47-338, and forced to flee, and Mitchell fell through the gate with a bullet in his leg and Peran, badly wounded and unconscious, slung over his shoulder. If Mitchell had risked himself to save John, or Rodney, Stackhouse, Bates, any of the scientists, or even herself, she could have said that he did so only because he knew that person had value to the city. But Peran was a new recruit, a refugee from a culled world, of no value that someone like Mitchell should have been able to see. Except that Mitchell had seen it, and risked himself to save it.

After that she trusted Mitchell. A little.

2) They lost General O'Neill on their first formal joint mission in Pegasus.

John searched the planet, the whole planet, with all the gate teams and jumpers, for three days. Right at the point where John had reached the stage of frantic where he was ready to a) borrow Ronon's sword so he could fall on it, b) launch an attack on the Genii just for the hell of it or c) kill Bates, again just for the hell of it, Atlantis had an unscheduled activation. It was from some planet they had never been to before and a minute after confirming the IDC, O'Neill strolled through the gate, wanting to know what was for lunch.

Apparently the General had stepped into a room in the Ancient ruin they had been exploring, and it had turned out to be a transporter to another planet. And apparently it had only had enough power left for one more trip, because they hadn't detected any energy signatures and O'Neill hadn't been able to use it to get back. ("Yes, that's pretty much what I expected," Dr. Jackson said.) At first O'Neill hadn't realized he was on a different planet, and wasted time looking for them, then looking for the gate. He finally found a local tribe ("This story is going to end with 'and then they made me their chief,' isn't it?" Rodney interrupted.) who had shown him where the gate was.

After that, John stopped worrying. He figured whatever was going to kill O'Neill, it wasn't Pegasus.

3) Ronon would have been the first one to admit that his first mission hadn't gone well, and he expected it to be his last. But nobody said anything about it, and everybody he knew to ask was unconscious in the infirmary. Weir was getting reports from the others, and Ronon could have taken his turn and asked her. But he knew her word would be final, and he wasn't ready to hear the worst yet.

Then he saw Dr. Jackson walking into the mess hall. Jackson wasn't an Atlantean, was technically still a hostage, and yet Sheppard and Weir listened to him, and he was trusted by the others as a respected scholar. It couldn't hurt to ask.

Ronon walked up to him and said, "When do I find out my new assignment?" He wanted to stay in combat, to join the security patrols, if they would have him. And he wanted Sheppard as commander; if he could stay in the city, he might have a chance to prove himself again.

"Uh." Jackson touched the bandage at his temple. He looked a little vague. Maybe not the best choice after all. "Assignment? Are you resigning? I know the mission was...somewhat of a disaster, but--"

Ronon elaborated, "The mission was my test, and it...didn't go well."

"Right, right." Jackson nodded, and then winced, pressing a hand to his head. "Well, did we complete the objective?"

Ronon shrugged. The objective had changed several times that he recalled. "I don't know."

"Okay, that's definitely an area for improvement." Jackson groped for a chair. Ronon steered him into one, and stepped back as he sat down. Jackson said, "Ronon, we got back alive. You're going to find that counts for a lot here. Also in the SGC, actually. I think Major Sheppard will tell you the same thing, when he's conscious. Just next time, if you have to throw your teammates through the gate--"

"Not so hard." Ronon nodded. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay." Jackson put his head down on the table. "I think you're going to fit right in."

4) Sam didn't get Rodney and Sheppard. All kidding and genuine annoyance aside, she liked Rodney, but if they worked together for any length of time, she knew there would be punching at some point.

She had seen enough of Sheppard to know he had to be one of the most dangerous people in Atlantis, and Rodney treated him like one of his lab assistants. It was like the Odd Couple from hell. They insulted each other, sneered at each other. Rodney implied that Sheppard was mentally deficient; Sheppard threatened to shoot Rodney in a tone Sam would have sworn was dead serious, but then everything Sheppard said sounded sarcastic, so it was hard to tell. Sam didn't understand how Rodney had survived this long, and wouldn't have taken odds on the next couple of months.

Then on a routine survey sweep of MX7-982, a Genii raiding party had tried to grab Rodney. Sheppard held them off long enough for the rest of the team to get through the gate, but the wormhole had closed before he could escape. The next activation from the planet was the Genii, saying they had Sheppard and making dark threats about what would happen if Atlantis didn't trade him for a scientist. And while Weir and Teyla and the others planned the rescue, Sam ended up down in the armory, trying to wrestle Rodney away from the naquadah bombs. "Rodney!" she grated out, gripping the door frame and bracing her feet, her other arm wrapped around Rodney's waist. "I really don't think Sheppard would want you to blow up the Genii homeworld!"

"I don't give a damn what he wants!" Rodney shouted, trying to pry her arm off. He was hampered by the fact that Kusanagi was wrapped around one of his legs. "You don't know what happened last time!"

The door tried to close on Sam again. That was apparently Atlantis, responding to the Ancient gene and taking sides. She propped her boot against the door, holding it open. "Rodney, this is not helping--"

Then the comm system came on, Weir's voice saying, "Rodney, we have a plan. If you want to help, get up to the jumper bay now."

Rodney stopped fighting so abruptly Sam staggered out into the corridor. Rodney threw one last longing look at the bombs, then bolted for the transporter.

Breathing hard, Kusanagi looked up at Sam, explaining, "They are very good friends, almost from the first day we were here." She shrugged apologetically. "I don't think Dr. McKay had many friends, before Atlantis."

Sam gave her a hand up. "I think you're right." And maybe there was nothing to understand, just three complicated years of friendship and trust and survival.

"Will you two get off your asses? Come on, move!" Rodney yelled from the transporter, and Sam and Kusanagi ran to catch up.

5) So John was captured by the Genii again, and he really wasn't looking forward to how they meant to top the fun and excitement of the last time. Tied up in a chair -- again -- he tried, "Remember what happened to Kolya?"

Garin, Kolya's dumber successor, smiled coldly at him. "Weir is an even bigger fool than I thought. She's already given me a scientist in exchange for you. Should I see how many more of your people I can force her to hand over?"

"What the hell?" John said, then a group of guards brought the "scientist" into the room. John bit his lip to control his expression. The man was wearing a borrowed tan uniform and a pair of glasses, and he did sort of look like a scientist. A scientist who worked out a lot, and had a gold thingy on his forehead. "Oh no, she sent...Dr. Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head in greeting and said, "Indeed." Then he picked up the nearest guard and started using him to hit the others. By the time John had knocked the chair over and wriggled out of his bonds, Teal'c had gotten a gun and shot the last few stragglers.

Maybe there was something to be said for reconnection with Earth after all.

John picked up Garin's gun, stepped over his body, and said, "Good job. Let's go."

  
**end**


End file.
